Down the Line
by KINGlena
Summary: Sakura goes on an extended mission, leaving unfinished business and recently explored feelings with Kakashi. Will the mission give them both a chance to reflect on their feelings allowing them to continue once Sakura returns or will the distance and time create a wedge between the two? AU POSTWAR (set 3 years after the 4th Shinobi war). RATED M Pairing KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1- Lifted Away

This will be a short piece (a few chapters) based on a binge read induced dream. I am aware I have other stories needing updating and trust me I got excuses for it all from 80 hour work weeks to being lazy and a bit uninspired but alas I am able to write this so there is hope for me updating soon on the other stories. Side note this may be less edited then other stories but will eventually get a thorough edit. Warning I fell into some deep clichés.

ALSO I OWN NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING

 **Summary : Sakura goes on an extended mission, leaving unfinished business and recently explored feelings with Kakashi. Will the mission give them both a chance to reflect on their feelings allowing them to continue once Sakura returns or will the distance and time create a wedge between the two? AU set 3 years after the 4** **th** **Shinobi war. RATED M Pairing KakSaku**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku**

 **Sakura (19)/ Kakashi (33)**

 **R &R**

 **o00o**

Sakura looked back at the tall green gates that opened to the rest of Kohona , revealing a still sleeping city in the breaking dawn light. She stopped and watched for a moment as light began to spill over the eastern mountains, lost in the moment she stood there taking in the city she loved, a city she would not see for 1 whole year if things went as planned.

Sighing, after returning to the present, she tightened the straps to her pack and set out to Kumogakure to fulfill her portion stipulated by the peace treaty after the 4th Shinobi war. She moved ahead and quickly took to the trees as she willed her mind not to think who she left that morning in bed before the sun had made its accent over the mountains. A man she swore to herself she would never pursue and yet in a fit of melancholy and weakness before she left she could not help but hold him tenderly the night before as they both pushed past the boundaries of friendship so willingly and easily.

Sakura, a 19 year old Jonin of Konoha had just left her ex-sensei of 33 in a deep slumber after there one night of passion and she was struggling to remind herself that there could and would never be another night with him. That the lines and boundaries they had danced around the last 2 and a half years since she made Jonin and they starting training together were to never be crossed again.

Increasing her speed, she pushed her way towards the Land of Lightening, hoping to make it in 3 days' time to start her mission of restructuring and training Kumo medical ninjas as well as strengthening the bonds further between the two villages.

 **o00o**

Light hit Kakashi's eyes as he blinked past the grogginess of the morning.

 _Stupid morning light,_ he thought as he mentally cursed the sun for rising

He shifted in his bed turning to look at his alarm clock which read 13:23.

 _Scratch that make it afternoon sun that I find annoying_

Bringing his hand to his unmasked face he rubbed the stubble that had begun to grow on his chin; he would need to shave soon, no one liked stubble sticking out through their mask. Letting his mind wake up more he began to process the events of last night and the fact that he woke up alone, a pinkette missing from his grasp.

 _Of course she left, it is way past noon, I bet she had a shift or training to do or didn't she say something about getting ready for a mission she had to go on soon? Not everyone can lazy around like I do._ Kakashi mentally chided himself then chuckled; despite the fact that he was seemingly late to everything he actually never over slept he was a habitual early riser and had not slept in this late since his first hangover when he was 16.

The time explained her absence but now that Kakashi was alone he had a moment to look over last night's events that led him to waking up looking for her.

Sakura had come over last night after he had eaten and was lounging on the couch reading Icha Icha Tactics. This, within itself was not strange, as they had become friends and companions over the last several years since the war. Sakura had quickly risen to Jonin after the war, focusing on honing her Tai and Genjutsu as well as expanding her Medjutsu, using it not only to heal but as an offensive tool. The war had hardened her, she came to realize that her healing hands needed to destroy as well in order to protect and not just with large craters but with paralyzing jutsus and destroyed chakra systems.

The war had changed her, in such a way that both herself and Kakashi found solace in each other's company. It started with training, to better her taijutsu, then afterwards they began grabbing a bite and then it slowly evolved into spending down time reading together. They could not say a word to each other and simply understand, there was harmony and acceptance in the silence. Not to say they spent all there time silently existing next to each other, they talked and teased and argued over philosophy and morals and meaningless things, Sakura's fiery side was not diminished by the war, and Kakashi respected that. So many others held nothing but sadness or emptiness in their eyed but not Sakura, it had ignited a new passion but also gave her pause to reflect, to crave a quiet moment, moments they liked to have together.

Maybe the war had never changed her, just his perceptions of the love struck genin she was in his mind. He had never tried to understand her, never thought there was anything to understand and for that Kakashi was sorry. He did not see the insecure yet passionate girl she had been then but now she was all he saw; the strong and fiery woman filled with kindness and compassion.

Kakashi signed as he reflected over the past several years together, years that led up to her arrival last night.

Her arrival during his Icha Icha time was not strange and had become a bit of a habit for them both when neither was on a mission. Sakura would come over to catch up and he would make her something since she spent most of the day in a frenzy of training/assisting the hokage/ or on call at the hospital. But when Kakashi had opened the door to the pinkette the air around her was strange; he could sense that her chakra was in turmoil.

Kakashi had invited her in for tea and they had talked, inconsequential things; Sakura hadn't been on a mission in a month, which was strange for her since she usually had at least one but told him she would leave soon on another. That she was happy to be getting out of the village and to have a chance to stretch her legs since she was so restless.

As Kakashi replayed that nights memories over in his head he started to see things he had originally missed; the emotions that laid right behind her eyes and the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking, it was piercing. What happened next was a blur; they were reminiscing and sharing stories past, both had consumed a small amount of sake, buzzed but not drunk. After Kakashi had finally finished his story about his father, not a new topic for them but one that truly showed the trust he held for her, a comfortable silence and filled his small kitchen.

Sakura had gotten up to bring her cup and his to the sink, he could hear her clink it down before she was in front of him again, not making a sound.

 _Her stealth had improved,_ Kakashi reflected.

She had said his name, whispered it really as if it was a gentle warm summer breeze that tickled his sense and unburdened his heart. Kakashi looked up; meeting her gaze and something broke within him. Kakashi reached up and pulled her towards him and gently kissed her lips through his still-in-place mask.

He had been shocked at himself but not displeased by his rebelling body, especially when she deepened the kiss. Moments passed and Kakashi had become frustrated, so frustrated he yanked down his mask, exposing his face to the pinkette.

Sakura had pulled back as the movement broke their kiss, she looked down at his newly exposed features and smiled. Kakashi was glad she hadn't made a huge deal about the final reveal 7 years in the making, glad that she gave him a kind smile and an accepting look and continued to be happy as she moved forward to deepen the kiss.

They stayed in the kitchen for a while kissing and exploring each other with tentative hands. Fire began to grow between the two as they moved to the living room and onto the couch. As one could guess they eventually made it to the bedroom, where they took off their remaining clothes and joined together.

The first time was slow and passionate with tender kisses. The second and third time where more rough with soft moans replaced by loud cries and tender words replaced with heated pleas.

 _No wonder I slept so late, I barely slept the night before_ Kakashi reflected as he felt a goofy grin break across his face, he was glad that they had taken this step; guilt ridden but ultimately glad. Kakashi didn't care what everything else thought, except for Sakura. He had been torn for years about this want and growing feelings.

 _What did she think? How was she feeling about this development?_ He thought with a start, he would need to find her and check in. Kakashi knew there would be some initial awkwardness but ultimately he thought she would want to… continue.

 _And what if she doesn't? What if she was just feeling lonely and you were there?_ The voice of doubt sounded in his head.

 _If that was so_ , he thought _, then he would accept it_. Kakashi thought harder _, what did he want exactly?_ _Yes he wanted her but what did that all mean. Was it dating or was it something more causal?_

Kakashi looked at the clock that now read 14:00, he was going to give himself a headache with all this thinking; the first step was to talk to Sakura and go from there. So begrudgingly, Kakashi left his bed with shuriken sheet's that smelled of her, of warm summer rains and open meadows to go shower and dress and find her. Kakashi resolved to finally tell her how he was feeling and how he had felt for some time; he only hoped she would feel the same.

 **o00o**

 **Well here it goes (again) my quick oneshot took on a life of its own.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2- Passing Through

**I got lost on the road of life.**

IMPORTANT: This is an AU. I have messed with backstories and events all for my own personal need to write this. I HAVE TAKEN SO MANY LIBERTIES WITH THE 4TH WAR (e.x. the war in this story lasted longer than in the actual manga/series).

I still own nothing

 **oOOo**

Chapter 2: Passing Through

 **oOOo**

Sakura made it to the Land of Lightning's boarder in two and a half days; a new personal record. It was another day and a half to the gates of Kumogakure. She pushes hard, running, trying to keep her mind from wondering. Her thoughts only strayed once, scratch that twice, to a silver haired jonin with an obsession for Icha Icha. Each time her heart squeezed unnaturally. If Sakura wasn't a medic she would have thought she had a heart disease or the precursor to a heart attack. But alas it is only emotional distress.

 _Great_ she thinks sarcastically. _I am an emotional wreck, nothing ever changes._

She knows this not to be true; she has changed A LOT. War does that to people; it breaks them and then forces them to grow, to survive. It forages long lasting bonds while breaking others.

Shi and Darui met her before the gates into Kumo. Smiles overtook both their faces as they explained away their presence as "an escort the foreign-nin misson. Raikage's orders". This caused Sakura to smile, as she knew they both had numerous other important things to do than to sit around waiting for her to show. It warmed her heart, that after all these years since their first meeting, since the war, that the two of them would come out to see her; to catch up before it was all business.

During the 4th Shinobi war after she was first a part of the 3rd division (Short and Mid-range Battle Division) led by Kakashi she was reassigned to the Logistical Support and Medical Division, where Shi had been placed. That's how they met; amongst guts, tears, and dying comrades. They initially had nothing much to do with each other but within a week they bonded, over the death and need to see this war to an end as well as their weird ways of cheering each other up with tactless jokes and unbearable wit.

After that first week, Sakura felt she could survive this war with some semblance of her old self, thanks to Shi and she was pretty sure he felt the same way. How Darui and she became close was a long and harrowing tale about a mission directive gone wrong. Needless to say by the end of that two month war they were all decent friends.

Now an hour outside of Kumo, the three ninja leisurely walked, catching up since the last time they all saw each other. Sakura had seen Darui a year and a half ago on her last ambassador mission to Kumo but sadly missed Shi as he was on a mission elsewhere. Sakura and Shi hadn't actually seen each other since the last days of the war yet still kept up in a letter correspondence since then. It was because of their "pen pal" relationship, as Tsunade put it, that Sakura was made an ambassador to Kumo, something she both hated and was thankful for.

Her talent had caught the Raikage's eye during the war on top of Shi's stories had the Raikage impressed. So much so a stipulation was added to the treaty: That after Konoha was rebuilt and functioning Sakura would be lent out to Kumo for restructuring and training their medical-nin.

 _The old tricky bastard_ Sakura thought. _Even bribed Tsunade with Kumo's best sake, a whole carriage full. Well at least I know that's what I am worth._

"So Sakura," said Shi. "Any chance Darui and I can steal you away from the hospital long enough during your stay for a little sword training? Perhaps you can finally see the northern mountains." He finished with a slight smile.

"Pshhh, I doubt your fearless leader will give me a second to catch my breath. Let alone allow me to take a little holiday up into the mountains." _Which is good, no time for stray thought of mask wearing ex-senseis._

"Wait," Sakura paused in her step. "You're not helping Shi?"

Darui cut in with a good chuckle then, "Shi, no.." Before he had a chance to finish Shi cut in:

"No, the uh.. Raikage did not want me mucking up your process. Plus I am only field trained, never did spend any time working in the hospital"

"I don't believe a word you say." Sakura shot back, voice light, "You just didn't want to be stuck with the newbie medics and all the headaches." This statement was followed by a long sigh.

Hands up in surrender and wearing a tentative smile on his lips Shi supplied: "Ah you caught me, the thought of training out of academy medics plus current staff sent me running to the mountains. I should add we are happy to have you." He finished with a pat on Sakura's back, her shoulders slummed. She had thought she would at least of Shi to help her in this endeavor.

A smile spread across her face as a plan hatched to cause him as much suffering over the next year. He was going to help, without his permission or not. It would not seem so tiresome or lonesome if Shi was there, but she kept that voice small and focused in on the slight torture she would put the blonde haired shinobi through.

This plan reminded her of Kakashi's sadistic streak, his love to toy with people. Sakura's heart squeezed again and felt heavy for the rest of the walk to Kumo. Even through the jokes and memories shared by her two kumo-nin escort. In the back of her mind she thought of Kakashi, what he thought of their night; was he upset? Angry? Or perhaps a small part spoke up, he was happy. She crushed that, because no matter what he was probably going to feel a little betrayed by her departure and long mission.

 _Maybe I should have said something, left a note to explain or told him how I feel… No that's stupid I should have just left him something along the line: Hey Kakashi, that was fun. A total mistake, still friends? See you in a year!-_ She wanted to hit her head against a wall at that thought. _Well I guess it is too late now, I chickened out of having a conversation, but I doubt anything would have come from it. Kakashi would probably have a guilt filled mental breakdown and not talk to me for a month. He probably would have slipped out first if given the chance. Actually I can't believe he slept through my departure._

And that's when it hit her. She had never seen him so content in his sleep, so comfortable. Sakura realized the dangerous territory she had already entered by thinking about him. She needed to stop this train before it progressed. Turning to Darui, Sakura interrupted his story to ask for a spar at the first opportunity. She needed an outlet. If Sakura had turned to her left, instead of her right to talk to Darui, she would have seen Shi's frown when she asked Darui for a spar.

 **oOOo**

Since Kakashi awoke this morning to an empty bed, one that Sakura had lain with him just hours before, he had not thought anything her absence. But it was 18:00 and he had yet to locate her. She wasn't at the hospital, her apartment, the Hokage tower and Tsunade had thrown him out of her office before he could ask about her apprentice. She wasn't on the training grounds, or poison labs, or the library. Feeling defeated and a little hungry, he started to make his way to Ichiraku.

 _I am praised for my tracking abilities but I can't find one pink haired fiery shinobi._ Kakashi hung his head lower. Some misplaced sense of pride stopped him from summing Pakkun; that and he did not want to want to explain the situation. Pakkun would smell her on him and in his sheets. His loyal pug friend could be a loud mouth especially with a juicy bit of gossip. The only way to prevent him was to give him an even juicer piece of meat. But Kakashi refused to go down that road, he would find Sakura with his own skill, or so he hoped.

Finally plopping down at Ichiraku's, Kakashi turned to his left to see Naruto and the six empty bowls next to him.

SLUUURP "Hey Kakashi!" This was followed by more food being shoved into his mouth, "I am glad you are here!"

Kakashi nodded lazily as an answer before ordering. The food came, hot and steamy, warming him. Enough time had passed that Naruto was finally slowing down on his eighth bowl of ramen. Kakashi broke his chopsticks, ready to being the interrogation. Naruto had to know where his pink team member was.

"I am surprised to see you here alone." Kakashi spoke twirling his noodles in the bowl.

"Ah.. everyone was busy. On missions or training, you know the usual."

"Hn. Speaking of training, would you like to join me for a team training tomorrow morning? Let's say around 8."

"Kakashi, everyone knows that means noon and team training? Sai and Sakura are on mission and I am pretty sure Tenzo is deep underground somewhere in ANBU to train."

Kakashi tried not to immediately jump at the news that Sakura was on mission. He mostly wanted to berate himself for not checking the mission log earlier to see if she was. It would explain the early departure without a word and if he remembered correctly, and he always did, she had mentioned an upcoming mission last night.

"Now Naruto, I always leave to meet at the training field to arrive on time but one cannot help if little old ladies need help with their groceries or kittens are stuck in trees. I am just doing my ninja duty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto replied making a shooing motion at Kakashi. "It just won't be the same for a while without Sakura, you know?" The last part was said as Naruto turned to look at his Ex-sensei:

"Sakura goes no plenty of missions, we get by fine."

Naruto huffed as a response, "Yeah I know, Kakashi-sensei, but a whole year is nothing like her usual mission and I know I have left before for like WAAAAAY longer…" Naruto continued to talk on but Kakashi wasn't listening.

 _A YEAR. REPEAT: A YEAR. SAKURA IS GONE FOR A YEAR._ Was on repeat in Kakashi's head before something snapped him out of it long enough to push him to get more details.

Kakashi interrupted Naruto, tactics be damned. "Naruto, why is Sakura gone for a year, what mission is this?"

That's when Kakashi learned about the stipulation in the treaty about Sakura's new residence in Kumo for the next year, restructuring their medical corps. He had listened without interrupting as Naruto gave all the information he knew. Apparently she had known for a month, had said her goodbyes to a few quietly but a lot of Konoha were still unaware of her departure.

As Kakashi lay in bed that night, utterly exhausted, he wondered what it had all meant. Less than 24 hours ago she had been over to his, they had been together. Everything had felt so right and now. _And now? Now what? She knew she was leaving…. Was this some sort of drunk moment of weakens or boredom or?_

Kakashi stopped himself, he was tired. He was broken. Whatever feelings swelled this morning at the thought of the pink haired shinobi sat heavy in his chest. Yet he couldn't stop thinking of her: _maybe just maybe she feels the same way. We are sometimes too alike, headstrong yet fragile. Maybe she advanced our relationship knowing she would be departing to give us both time._

Kakashi sighed. He could overthink this situation all night long, hell all week long and still have no sure answers. He would need to talk to her and soon.

 **oOOo**

Wait… are those badly concealed Shi-as-a-possible-interest drops. Why yes, yes they are. I have no shame. Don't fret readers over this new information.

R&R

TBC


	3. Chapter 3- Endgame

I OWN NOTHING!

Author Note at the end :)

 **O**

 **oOo**

 **oOOo**

 **Endgame**

 **oOOo**

 **oOo**

 **O**

All three shinobi entered the office of the Raikage in high spirits, dinner and training plans already in the works. Sakura moved to stand in front of the Raikage, while Darui and Shi moved to the back of the room, standing on either side of the door; like well-trained bodyguards should.

The Raikage was beyond pleased to see Sakura. Only a quick round of pleasantries was given before he moved into the details of her mission in Kumogakure. She would first work with the current staff of the hospital to train and restructure their program. Then around the 8 month mark she would start training the new recruits as it coincided with their recent graduation. During this time she would be working 6 day weeks from 8 to 6 on the hospital grounds unless needed somewhere else.

As the Raikage was outlining her schedule, Sakura could only think of how tiresome, to steal from Shikamaru, it sounded; busy yes but it was the monotony of the schedule that really weighed on her. How would she stay distracted through it? How would she keep her mind off that insufferable silver haired man?

 _Well I guess restructuring a whole hospital should be just large enough of a headache to keep me preoccupied._ She thought as the Raikage continued on about specialized training. She did not come unprepared to this mission. Sakura was smart, astute, and a planner. One did not survive Tsunade, her training, and helping run the village and its hospital by being disorganized and unprepared. Sakura had spent the last month before her arrival researching and drawing up the preliminary plan, of course it would have to be augmented and adapted to the situation on the ground.

 _I can plan the industry of a whole nation, but I can't plan a decent goodbye after the mess I left with Kakashi…_

Seeing that the Raikage was winding down, she felt she could finally interrupt without it seeming rude.

"Here are the preliminary plans for the restructuring, I will of course need access to current ability levels and staffing systems but this should give you an idea of the timeline for the next year"

The Raikage's smile was Cheshire like as he stared at the large report on his desk, "I have come to expect nothing less but perfection from you Haruno. Is there anything you need to get started?"

Sakura reciprocated his smile with her own. Keeping her eyes on the Raikage she pointed back towards the door, "I will be needing Shi." _Payback for trying to skip out,_ she thought as her smile grew even larger.

The Raikage didn't miss a beat, "Sure. You start tomorrow 8 am sharp; I will make sure Shi will meet you at your apartments to take you over to the hospital."

 **oOOo**

"I cannot believe you did that!" Shi moaned at Sakura before sighing and slouching down in his seat at the dango shop. He had just walked in and sat after staying to talk to the Raikage about his apparent new mission before meeting up with Darui and Sakura.

Sakura laughed in between bites of food, "I said it earlier: if I am stuck in the hospital I am going to need you to commiserate with." Sakura had been holding that laugh in since she so sternly stated in the Raikage's office her demand for Shi. Despite not facing him, she had seen his face in the reflection of the window, it was priceless, as well as his quick cover up of losing his composure. It reminded her of the times they spent together during the war; when they would do little ridiculous and annoying this to each other to keep sane.

She looked over at him now, mumbling things about demanding kunoichi and suffering the monotony of hospitals. It brought a new round of laughter that Sakura held back before she let it leave her lips. Her eyes where still on him when a traitorous thought entered her head: _Shi is attractive._

That made her almost spit out her dango stick that she had just finished. Her mind was going haywire: _What about Kakashi?_

 _Yes, what about him?_ She thought. _I am gone for a year; everything should blow over by then. I can come back, and we can just go back to what it was like before that night._

Another voice quickly interjected: _Seriously? Do you really think everything will be alright? You should at least talk to him, pen him a letter. Tell him you are sorry and you want to move past it. Or tell him how you really feel, the stuff you don't even admit to yourself._ This line of thought brought Sakura back to the question that had been haunting her since her night with Kakashi:

 _Do I want to move past it?_ The night had been wonderful once she pushed down her guilt. It felt so natural; like it was something they had been building up to for a while. _But he would never want a repeat of that night. It is not Kakashi's style; he was the one-night-sneak- out- in- the- morning type._

All these thought about Kakashi made Sakura scrunch up her face in displeasure; she sure had made a mess of things and the back and forth on what to do was going to be endless, especially with her not been truthful with herself. She would shelf this internal struggle for her wakeful night that lay ahead of her.

Before she could fully return to the conversation at the table the little traitorous voice that preyed on her insecurities was back: _you are gone for a year, and Shi is nice and cute. Kakashi is probably trying to forget about that night, he would probably be relieved to see you moved on so he wouldn't have to deal with the awkward let down._

Sakura jumped up at that moment, shaking her head, hoping to dislodge all these traitorous thoughts, "How about some training before we call it a night?"

Darui, who had been watching what looked like an internal struggle over the last few minutes on Sakura's face, quickly joined her, "Sounds good to me, I want to see if your kenjutsu skills have improved."

As he spoke, he draped his left arm over Sakura's shoulder, and led them both out of the shop and to the training grounds. Shi stared after them, his eyes trained on Darui's arm that was around Sakura. He quietly followed after them.

As the three of them headed towards the training grounds, Shi couldn't help but reflect about his new mission and the Raikage's words. He really wasn't as upset about it as he let on; yes being stuck in the hospital would be boring, but he was glad to have time with Sakura. Ever since the war he held a soft spot for her and often found his thoughts wondering towards her.

 _Maybe this next year won't be so bad if I get to spend it with Sakura._ He thought as they approached the training field.

 **oOOo**

It had been five days since Sakura had left Kakashi alone in bed, stealing away like a thief in the night.

 _Or like a ninja._ Kakashi thought as he looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise and out the window of his apartment.

 _She will have reached Kumo by now, probably even settled in._ That thought did very little to settle his inner turmoil. He had spent the first 72 hours oscillating between feelings of joy to disappointment and the last 48 hours he had just been numb. Sakura had obviously never planned to say anything to him about that night, she knew she was leaving.

 _FOR A MONTH! She had known._ Kakashi scrubbed his hands into his face hoping to destroy any evidence of how much it all was affecting him.

He needed a distraction, the 5 days had left him with ample time to overthink and analyze everything and now he was just repeating things for the umpteenth time.

 _Maybe she didn't say anything because she assumed I would freak out and pull a disappearing act. She had precedence to think so with my track record._

Kakashi sighed lowering his book and placing it in his back pocket as he stood.

 _I am just going around in circles; time for that distraction. An A ranked mission should do… no wait this may need a S._

An hour later after a quick meal and a long stay at the memorial stone he stood in front of a peeved Tsunade and for once it was not at him.

"I swear that kid is going to age me a hundred year!" She bellowed as she slammed down some papers on to her desk. Kakashi could hear the wood splinter.

"I am sure Naruto didn't mean whatever he did." Kakashi offered in a way of speeding things along.

"I don't mean him! I mean my apprentice." Kakashi knew an opening when he saw one, maybe he could get more information out of her or maybe he just wanted to torture himself over Sakura more.

"Considering how much paperwork Sakura does for you, I would think she would be adding years to your life." Tsunade's eyes snapped up, weighing if this was a backhanded slight against her fake youthful appearance. She decided to let it ago as it wasn't worth the battle and extra headache at the moment.

"Usually yes, but with her absence the paperwork is piling up, the hospital is without a top doctor, and to top it all off she forgot to mention that the Raikage has put in for an extension to her stay."

This made Kakashi freeze, two beats later he was able to feign calm enough to continue the conversation. "When did the order come in? On what grounds did he ask for the extension?"

"Today, so she would not have seen it before she left. But a heads up from her would have been nice. My stack of paperwork will overtake this office if she is gone for more than a year." Tsunade sighed placing her head in her hands. She belatedly remembered Kakashi's second question. "Legally none. The treaty states a year but if we want to upkeep healthy relations it would be damaging if I don't agree, especially since it was worded so nicely."

Kakashi hmmed. He had always hated the political side of being a ninja but knew it was necessary. "How long?"

"Another 6 months to and I quote: "Follow through with the initial plan and fix any unforeseen issues while further fostering relations with Kumogakure to create stronger ties between our two great nations" end quote."

"They would have had to send this within a day of her arriving in Kumo to get to you this early." Kakashi stated, feeling unease creep into his gut. "To make this request and so soon, the Raikage has another goal in mind outside of a smooth running hospital."

"My thoughts exactly, the timing and the wording, something else is happening."

"It doesn't seem threatening." Kakashi offered in his falsely exuded calm. On the inside he was already planning his route to Kumo, the supplies he would need, the excuse he would use.

"I had an inkling initially," Tsunade offered meeting Kakashi's eye, "Back when the treaty was first being drafted. The Raikage had been interest in Sakura's talents and I was a little weary about his insistence. I did a little digging back then and found that the Raikage and his council wanted to strengthen its ties to the other nations and move away from their usual isolation policies of the past. They planned to do this through marriage..." Tsunade let that statement hang for a moment before continuing:

"I wasn't worried back then; Sakura was young, only 16 and despite Kumo's endgame they weren't looking for kids. And now… now, Sakura is a strong capable woman who makes her own choices." Her eyes became stern then, "She wouldn't marry let alone be with someone she didn't want to".

Kakashi focused in on this last phrase as it sent his heart soaring; fireworks on the inside yet Kakashi continued exuding nothing but calm outwardly. _Their night did mean something to Sakura, it wasn't a quick screw. She chose to be with him and it wasn't her style to not be emotionally unattached as it was his._

"So I wasn't worried, but this letter makes me…. **_Unsettled_**. The Raikage would only send this if he felt like he could persuade her to stay, that there was a chance to tie her to Kumo. If anything I was expecting something like this in a few months, not days after her arrival."

Kakashi's heart, that was just a moment ago soaring, had crashed and was smashed into little pieces after Tsunade's last statement. He should say something now, respond to Tsunade's assertion but he couldn't breathe, let alone respond.

It stayed quiet a moment before Tsunade stood and walked to the door yelling for Shizune. The dark haired woman quickly entered and shut the door behind her. Sensing the tension in the room, she waited for Tsunade to speak.

Without any explanations or context Tsunade asked Shizune, "What was the name of Sakura's pen pal?"

Shizune had the decency not to ask for an explanation and to look only slightly confused for a moment before responding, "Which one?" Sensing Tusande's patience dwindling she continued, "Sakura often writes to the Kazekage, Kankuro, and Temari from Sunagakure and"

Patience officially gone Tsunade interrupts "No, from Kumo."

"Oh you must mean Darui and Shi, they have been close since the war."

Tsunade sucked in a large breath, slowly letting it out. "Damn, I might have miscalculated." _I should not have made her ambassador to Kumo, I did it to appease our council and Kumo's. And the sake A gave me was soooo good too. Damn!_

"What do you mean?" Shizune quickly responded, finally feeling able to ask about the situation.

"The Raikage is going to marry Darui and Sakura; to tie us more closely to Kumo. It would be a strong match, especially since she is like a daughter to me and Darui will most likely be the next Raikage. It doesn't hurt that such a match would mean Kumo gains one of our brightest ninjas and I can't do a damn thing about it if it is what Sakura wants. Especially as it seems they already have a bit of a relationship."

Kakashi, finally finding his voice and forcing his calm enough, was the first to respond after this latest bomb: "How can you be certain?" He needed to approach this like any other problem he faced, with poise, precision, and analytical thought.

"I know she was close to them in the war, I know she has seen him multiple times since the war due to her ambassadorship, I know she recently saw him a year or so ago, it has to be him. I thought it was plutonic but I am not so sure anymore, something must be there if the Raikage is this confident."

Forced calm officially shattered, Kakashi soldiered on, "We need more information. We need someone to check in on this and try to nip it before it progresses."

"I wish I could fully agree to that Kakashi, I don't like where this is heading either. But she is like a daughter to me, no she is my daughter and I have to respect her wishes if she wants to peruse a relationship with Darui."

"I think you might need to act like the Hokage and not a parent in this situation." Kakashi knew he was speaking way out of turn but he couldn't fake calm anymore. Sakura was potentially leaving the Leaf, leaving their sparring sessions, their dinners; leaving him. And he could not stand it despite his ups and downs of the last few days this news brought new clarity to the situation: He didn't want to lose Sakura and he was willing to fight to keep her.

Tsunade looked offended and her response relayed that, "Kakashi, if Sakura really cares for someone will you stand in her way? As a Hokage, I can even see the benefit of stronger ties, yes it would cost us one of our best but the diplomacy created would go a long way. Hell, we are currently in talks with the Kazekage about the future marriage of Temari and Shikamaru. Gara would lose a sister and a talented shinobi but no one can deny the love between the two of them, even if they both occasionally do."

That silenced Kakashi for a moment, but he would not drop this, he would not give up. "Fine but I think it is at least prudent to get a better and clearer understanding of the situation before we make any decisions on stay extensions and marriage agreements. Maybe the Raikage is trying to push something that isn't there or just one sided." Kakashi paused, letting it sink in, before continuing:

"Send me to Kumo to get a better look at the situation, I can report back and we can take steps from there."

Tsunade only sighed twice before acquiescing, "O.K. **_BUT_** before you run off to Kumo and mess up our current relations with your lack of tack you need a cover for being there."

Kakashi was too relieved to have the decency to look offended over Tsunade's comments.

"Oh, I almost forgot, now that you are here you also have your other mission assignment."

"Assignment?"

"I assume that is why you were initially here?" In a way it was, as he was looking for a distraction but now he was itching to get to Kumo and another mission would be torture.

"Actually," Shizune spoke up, for the first time in a long while, "I never got a chance to have a chunin send him a summons this morning as you directed me to the hospital instead."

"Oh well, you are here now. " Tsunade tossed a scroll at Kakashi, which he easily caught, opening it as she continued to speak. "This actually might work out perfectly with your presence in Kumo."

Kakashi was back to soaring, he could get to Kumo and Sakura soon.

"This is an intelligence gathering and elimination mission in Yugakure. A bandit gang along the shared boarder of Shimogakure has been stirring up some trouble and has recently had some rouges join their ranks. I need you to suss out their leader and dispose of him and any other rouges as well as finding out their long term goals. It should take you around a month and puts you right on the boarder to Lightening. This leaves you with a week to make it up to Kumo in time for the annual lightening festival, where you will be preforming and showcasing your lightening based jutsus."

Kakashi was a little taken aback, "Preforming?"

"Yes, all in the name of strengthening our countries bonds. There is, of course, a fighting competition for you to join as well. I will make sure to respond to the Raikage about your entry and defer my answer about Sakura's extension until the 3 month mark. Dismissed."

Her dismissal left little room for discussion and so Kakashi and Shizune left the room. Kakashi was so wrapped up in his thoughts over his pink haired ex-student that it took him a moment to realize Shizune was speaking to him.

"You seem really worried over Sakura. I am sure she is doing alright. Both Darui and Shi are really nice, I got to spend some time with them both during the war. If anything, I can tell you that Darui cares for Sakura and wouldn't want to hurt her."

He knew Shizune was trying to comfort him but this was not anything he wanted to hear. _Just a little over a month and I will be in Kumo and with Sakura._ He thought. The relief was short lived with the onslaught of thoughts about how she will react and if she really will choose Darui. Kakashi had come to realize he wanted more, wanted her, but would Sakura want the same? He knew he would be even lonelier tomorrow with all these thoughts floating around in his head.

 **oOOo**

Somewhere in Kumo, on a training ground Darui had spent the whole day sneezing.

"Must be allergies." Shi offered, parrying Darui's sword thrust.

"Sure as hell doesn't feel like it." Darui shot back, "Maybe I will go see Sakura about it tomorrow if it keeps up."

Shi came at Darui with volley of strikes after the comment.

"Shi, Clam down!" Darui bellowed, all the while dodging and sneezing, "I know you like her and it's not like that!"

Shi profusely blushed at Darui's comment, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Nah, man. I just know you that well."

"Well you and the Raikage both." Shi murmured.

"Wait, what did the Raikage say to you?" Darui demanded.

 **O**

 **oOo**

 **oOOo**

 **oOo**

 **O**

R&R

TBC

POOR SHI, already written off as a possible love of Sakura's in favor of Darui, Ouch….

Obligatory Author's Note ( At least it is at the end): I really want to thank everyone that review(ed) this story and any of my other ones, it really does push me to write especially when coming off a break. I spent the last year or so working A LOT but I am hoping to keep up/ finish a lot of my stories in the near future. I hope everyone sticks with them. I can't say when the next update on this story will be as I am currently writing new chapters for my other ones; hopefully within the next month or so!


End file.
